The Game Queen and Then Some: Sequel
by GothicDJ
Summary: I don't even know what chapter this is because I'm ZONED OUT! I haven't written in over a MONTH and I'm REALLY SORRY for making ANYONE who was reading this wait such an absurd amount of time. Well, I'm back with whatever chapter this is.....
1. Prolouge 1

The Game Queen and then Some: Sequel 

**Original Concept by, Borath**

**Sequel written by Gothic DJ**

            Well, it's a sequel that I got permission to write and so here I am…writing it…right here…right now. I used to write this bit by bit while I was waiting for gym to start because it was the only moment that I had my French book and I wasn't running from class to class or getting in trouble for doodling or making up some test or SOMETHING else that was totally beyond my reason. So I just decided that I would type it up so I could work on it at home. MMMUUCCHHH EASIER!! Gorsh…I'm being all serious and crap…that's got to change…RIGHT NOW!! I now dedicate every single word that I've been writing and every word that I'm going to write to the fan fiction authoress extraordinaire…BORATH!! WHOOOO HOOO!! POP OPEN THE SPRITE!!! (ß don't own) Well, enough chitchat..TIME TO WRITE (pops in System of a Down and makes sure she has plenty of Doritos on hand)

I do not own Corona, Armani, Sprite, System of a Down, ANY of the characters in this fic except Belinda….who will be showing up quite a few times.

I'm going to try and get Borath's style as much as I can in this fic so I'm going to _try _and start the fic with a //YVO//….and it will probably turn out like crap..

P.S. I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry if some of my chapters are really short. I was writing it first so it always looks like more than it really is. 

.:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:..

YVO

//It was done. It was finally done. There was that hectic trip to Egypt that I'm VERY happy is done…damned camels. Oh well, it can't be helped. I've been tolerating these months quite well. Kiara and Kiseki have been complete angels….well….as much as little children could be angels. Queue in Seto and I running all over the mansion looking for two little children that suddenly decided that hide and seek during _my _naptime would be a good idea. There were screams, calls to get Seto to get his ass home, and us running around like chickens with their heads cut off. We eventually found them sleeping in the dojo looking too cute to punish. 

            Ok, so maybe that wasn't so bad as they were too magical to let anyone touch them. But the time Mai came over with everyone else during a party and decided it would be funny if she told everyone about my lessons on being a woman…now that was a real emergency. I don't think I had ever run so fast out of a room while dragging someone with me. Everyone just laughed like it was something funny. HA, let's see them try and be a woman for a while, then they can laugh all the hell they want to.//

            The kids were asleep and Yami and Seto were finally alone. Snuggling closed to each other on the couch, while the fire roared before them, Yami got an idea. Sometimes that's a grand thing, and sometimes it just spells t-r-o-u-b-l-e. 

"Seto, could you wait here for a moment?" he asked, already shifting slightly. Before Seto could answer, Yami had already bounded up the stairs in the mansion. He ran into all the rooms he could think of that had anything marking the fact that he was once a woman. Pads, bras, panties, stockings, certain outfits, maternity clothes, and anything else he could think of were just some of things he grabbed. The only thing he left was the dress he wore to the dinner party with Seto. It had too many memories and he could one day give it to Kiara. Grabbing the duffel bag he had stuffed everything in and hefting it over his shoulders, he ran down the steps two or three at a time. Without stopping for an explanation, he grabbed Seto's hand and round  up the driver. Seto just stood there…bewildered. 

"Where are you going? It's almost one in the morning." Seto tried to wean an answer from him, but in vain. Even though he was still disoriented when the driver pulled up, Yami just kept up his insane grin that scarily reminded Seto of Bakura. 

"You'll see in a minute," he said cryptically as he tossed his bag in the limo and followed it in there. Seto slowly crawled in, wanting to know where the father/mother of his children was going. Yami leaned over to the driver and whispered in her ear where he wanted to go. The driver, Belinda, gave a salute and turned out of the Kaiba Mansion driveway.

            Actually, it was going to take more than a minute to get there. Maybe around twenty minutes at the least. The whole time Seto was chewing his fingernails in impatience as Yami sat there with a contented look on his face, completely kicking back. Seto, finally realizing that he wasn't going to get ANYTHING from the ex-Pharaoh, finally decided to sit back and relax in a tense air. (I think that's an oxymoron)

.:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. .:~*~:.. 

GDJ: there is my ridiculously short chapter. 

Bakura: Not really ridiculously short…just pretty much ridiculous

GDJ: AARRRGGGHHH!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU *smacks him over the head with her Sprite bottle* I have 4 TESTS I HAVE TO TAKE TOMARROW AND SAYING THAT I AM UNDERPREPARED IS THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF A LIFETIME!!

*the whole YGO cast backs away from her*

GDJ: grrrr…I don't have time for this, see me in the next chapter *passes out from too much studying* …..Do I really need to be able to understand quotes from Romeo and Juliet to get me to pass in life? Or know the different kinds of fungi?….


	2. Authors Note

Just a quick Authors note:

I know that there is already a sequel for GQ&TS but since I finally read the end I had really wanted to do a sequel. When Borath said it was ok, I started writing it up, but not before I read Holykari's version. I decided that I would make the sequel a couple years back so that we weren't doing the same thing. Anyway, I hope you don't think I'm ripping anyone off or anything, just wanted to get that in the open *takes a nice deep breath then goes back to memorizing Romeo and Juliet and other things that won't effect my life that much* Oh yeah, that first two or so chapters are kinda like one prolouge since that's what's going to be leading up to the events in the story. 

Peaceout,

            GothicDJ

P.S. During the week of March 24, to March 28 or 29 (can't remember) I'm going to be on a school trip to Nature's Classroom. It's going to this place in New York for a week to live in the woods. So that kinda clues in that I won't be able to update. Hope I don't get killed or anything during that time by wild animals. ^^;;;;;;;;


	3. Prolouge 2

The Game Queen and then Some: Sequel 

**Original Concept by, Borath**

**Sequel written by Gothic DJ**

*sigh* I just got back from play practice and I can't go outside since it's raining like hell. So I guess I'm just gonna add some more chapters

Seto: Just spare the melodramatic crap and get this chapter over with

GDJ: oh no, Seto. I think I want to draw this one out *big hint here who the victim is*

Yami: *laughing as he's reading the original writing*

GDJ: at least SOMEONE here likes my work. Nice to get a little appreciation here

Yugi: I'm not in this chapter yet *sigh*

GDJ: *looks at the kawaiiness and breaks down* I promise you you'll be in the next chapter

Seto: CAN YOU JUST WRITE THE GOD DAMNED CHAPTER!

GDJ: sheesh, don't get your panties in a bunch

Disclaimer: look to the first chapter..It's pretty much the same *starts eating Doritos* OOO My birthday is this Sunday. *hint hint nudge nudge wink wink shove shove elbow elbow…smack smack  (my friend made that up)*

.:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:.

(no YVO this chapter)

            Seto's mouth gaped open as the limo turned into the Jusenkyo Springs. Before the stretched car could even come to a complete stop, Yami hauled himself out along with his bag.

"Why the fuck would you want to come to this place again? Is your aim to turn into a girl again…or worse!?!?" Seto exploded. Yami just turned around and grinned. 

"I can't turn into a girl now, remember? And besides, I'm here to pay my dues. Now come on!" He pat the bag next to him and continued to haul it to the accursed springs.  The aforementioned CEO growled a bit and stepped out of the limo, following Yami to the Nyannichuan

            Yami reached into the bag and pulled out two Coronas. Cracking them open, he handed one to Seto. 

"Tonight," Yami announced, "I pay my dues to this accursed spring, Nyannichuan... KISS MY EGYPTIAN PHAROAH ASS!!" Opening the bag all the way, he took out the first thing he could grab: bras. He picked the up and gave them a dirty look before tossing them into the accursed spring. Panties, stockings, feminine clothing, and feminine products all went into the fountain slowly but surely. Seto just watched, having an expression that was a somewhat cross of humor and sleepiness. Soon the last thing left in the bag was a big, heavy box of pads. He looked at them in pure malice. How he despised those things, as the EVIL period would haunt him forever. Narrowing his eyes, he stood directly over the spring, Seto coming closer to see what was going on.

"I AM A MAN! FUCK YOU WOMANHOOD!" Enraged, he slammed down the pads into the spring creating a chain reaction. Let's break this down, shall we: Yami has a small form but it holds incredible strength. He used that incredible strength to slam a solid object into water. The momentum of the solid object going down forces the water up. The water then  bypasses Yami, since he had the spell cast upon him, and flew to its next claimable object.

Seto Kaiba.

He could only scream as the polluted water hurled towards him at a breakneck speed, dousing him from head to shiny Armani foot. Yami didn't know whether to scream or laugh at this point, but escape was also a possible option. As he saw the change occur and a slightly shorter (around 6"2 like my sissy ^^ cause my bro is 6"4), very busty Seto Kaiba stood, he grabbed the Corona bottle and bolted for the car as fast as he could, which was pretty damned fast. Seto(sha ^^) was hot on his heels and ready to wring Yami's Egyptian neck.

.:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:.

GDJ: The second part of the prologue is done, and now a word for Ryou and Yugi

Ryou: Hello there, I'm Ryou

Yugi: And I'm Yugi

Ryou: Were feeling particularly evil today so we have a question to ask you all:

Yugi: SHOULD GDJ GET SETO PREGNANT???

GDJ: Well there ya have it. I have to go study for a major science test so I'll have to end it here

Bakura: have a despicable and horrible day

GDJ: *smacks him over the head with her Science book*


	4. Shopping

The Game Queen and then Some: Sequel 

**Original Concept by, Borath**

**Sequel written by Gothic DJ**

Well, I'm back from Nature's Classroom and my small hibernation with another chapter of my interestingly stupid story. Judging by one reviewer in particular (YamiYugigirl2k) I've already decided what I'm going to do to our dear little friend Seto. 

Seto: Do I want to know?

Yami: *snickering cause he knows*

Seto: Do I REALLY want to know?

Yami: *laughing like a maniac cause he knows*

If some of you already know what's going to happen then don't spoil it. If you don't know….then you'll just have to wait and find out. 

Oh yeah, I'm going to give shout outs to my reviewers so far. 

YamiYugiGirl2k- I'm just trying to find out how to tie it all in. Thanks for reviewing ^^

Yami Krissy- I have a friend named Chrissy..different spelling though ^^ANYWAY (I digress WAY too much. Just ask Razrantha..I review her stories and go off on tangents.) I try to update when I can but it's hard to with (crap) school constantly getting in the way. Thankies much for reviewing!

Blue September- FIRST REVIEWER!! WHOOO HOO!! You get major props for that. Hehe, I'm glad that this little story that will hopefully make itself into something has gotten your attention. Merci beacoup for the review. 

P.S. I don't own YGO or Yami's kids (they belong to Borath) or Testou (Borath as well: If I don't get the spelling right, please don't maim me) I also don't own hot topic, KMART, Wal-Mart, Hello Kitty, Korn or any other paraphernalia that you know for a fact that I don't, wouldn't, or couldn't own.

ONTO THE STORY!!  
  


.:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:.

YVO

//I don't know whether to laugh, cry, or experiment on what it's like to…do it…with a girl. Seto's pretty much against it after he saw me give me birth for the first time…oh…revenge is sweet. But now were faced with another problem: How long is it going to last and should the millennium item users do anything to help it along? I want to help him but if I mess up my puzzle again…let's just say that Tetsou would be less than happy to have to go through all of that, and same with me. I guess it's just best to let it run its course. 

            The funniest thing happened the other day. Besides the talk about periods and pads (I laughed through the whole thing, Seto blushed like a sunburned tomato through the whole thing), Seto cried. Seto Kaiba got a taste of female hormones and cried. Kiara and Kiseki were both running amuck and crying all over the place. Seto was doing his damndest to try and calm down but they wouldn't calm down. I wonder if they got some kind of sick pleasure from it but they were doing everything in their power to drive the poor girl insane. Finally, Seto just broke down in tears and slumped to the ground. I came in to see her on the floor sniffling while the little ones were just quieting down. Female hormones sure are fickle..or maybe it was just that time of month again. It wasn't funny at the time, but I'm sure even Seto would be laughing when he thinks about this day. 

            Well, life's been interesting and Seto has been working from home lately. His company is confused and I'm amused. I really shouldn't be so happy about this but it is fairly amusing to see my previous antagonist in the same position I was in.//

            It was an interesting day in the Kaiba Mansion. The whole crew *I didn't want to have to use that word but the only other word I could think of was 'gang' and this isn't a Scooby Doo parody* was over sitting on various chairs in the living room while Yami and Seto shared a loveseat.  They sat in complete silence, Seto occasionally twitching in his new female body, crossing and uncrossing her legs. The only one who was thoroughly amused by this at the present time was Mai. "Kaiba, count your blessings," Mai commented and Yami knew where this was going, "at least you don't have to hear all the details from another woman. We tend to make it a whole world more gruesome than it really is."  Yami blushed at the memory of learning that he would bleed for a week or more every month. He was even more surprised, and not to pleasantly, when he realized it would hurt as much as it did. Seto blushed as she remembered she would be bleeding every month thanks to the lessons from Yami. Mokuba had been laughing ever since Seto had come home and had taken to calling Seto 'big sister', which aggravated Seto to no end. Tea sat there a little uncomfortably, not really liking the whole situation but will to play it out for her friends. Ryou, happy to be clued in from the beginning, was switching back and forth from fidgeting and shooting glare at his Yami who was currently laughing his head off. Joey was sniggering slightly but decided to keep it low because "hell hath no fury like the wrath of a woman." Tristan was just wondering if he was going to have to make any more strawberry runs, silently praying Seto didn't want anything like watermelons or pumpkin with over ripe kumquats arranged in a star pattern with a pink rose in the center (Chibi Inu-Yasha muse looks very proud at the moment). 

"Mai is right, Seto. It wasn't as bad as she made it out to be…but it still wasn't fun." Yami tried to throw in his two cents but all it did was make all the girls in the room laugh. Then…GASP…there was more silence..and more…until Seto couldn't stand it anymore. 

"I CAN'T JUST SIT AROUND HERE!" She shouted it out but quickly put her hand over her mouth. She wasn't used to her voice being so high and it reminded her of those awful years before puberty hit. 

"I agree," Yami said and everyone was in silent agreement. Taking out his cell phone (celly telly ^^) he called Belinda and told her to meet them outside. 

.:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:..:~*~:.

"Where to Mr. And Mrs. Kaiba?" Belinda said in her kansai dialect [For all of those who don't know, a kansai dialect in Japan is the equivalent to the southern accent in the US], hands on the steering wheel and ready to go. She knew about the whole Jusenkyo bit and found it hilarious to say that to them. Seto was of course not amused and pouted in the back of the limousine. Yami grinned and replied with,

"We're going to the mall."

(resists the urge to end it right here cause my plot bunny has decided to go on a coffee break and leave me all alone)

----------------

            Seto wanted to curl up and die when he saw the Domino Town Center looming above him. The only little spot of joy he had was that they weren't going to KMART or Wal-Mart. Fond and freaky memories….ANYWAY, Belinda had just driven up and was opening up all the doors for them to clamor out. 

"I hope you all have fun, same as you Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba," she said, bowing politely and quickly jumping into the car as to not have to wait around for Seto's wrath, which ended up with Joey's face in the ground. Tea leaned over to Mai,

"Do you think it's that time of month again?" Mai just smirked a bit before starting to walk it. 

"Wouldn't doubt it for a second," she called back to Tea who grinned a bit and began to walk in as well. Thus began the day that Seto got a whole new wardrobe.

(Once again resisting the urge to end it RIGHT here…and it seems that my plot bunny is doing…SOMETHING..with another plot bunny)

-------------

            The mall was everything that Seto hated. It was crowded, noisy, annoying, rude, and a few things that he chose not to mention with Mokuba near them. But as Yami led them all to a more remote part of the mall, the crowds thinned and the noise became less. The stores became darker and the further they went, the more piercings that they saw. After passing a store that looked like it was called 'Necessary Evils' *actual website, don't own it* they made they're way to Hot Topic. There was a guy standing outside the store looking at anyone who walked in. He had peircings galore and tattoos all over his arm. Mai simply raised an eyebrow while Tea shuddered a bit at his appearance *DAMN YOU!! HE SOUNDS AWESOME! I WOULD CHILL WITH HIM EVERY SECOND OF MY LIFE!* Tristan and Joey went on guard and Seto just stood there looking pissed off. The only people who weren't fazed by the man were Mokuba and Yami. Yami did this funky little handshake with him *it's the magoo shake where you grasp hands and snap your fingers* and Mokuba did the same. Just goes to show what kind of 'educational things' Yami is taking Mokuba to do after school. Seto decided to unwisely ignore that and step in the store after Yami and Mokuba, who looked like they owned the place. But hell, with all the money Seto rakes in, he wouldn't notice if Yami and Mokuba **did **buy a branch of Hot Topic. But I digress. So they walk in and are immediately swamped with black, red, black, black, and some gothic looking 'Hello Kitty' in the background.

"Seto, welcome to the last clothing store you'll buy things from for a loooonngg time." Yami announced, and grabbed her hand eagerly. "Now let's try and find you a pretty ski-" Yami didn't even get a chance to finish. Actually, he never had a chance at all. 

"I'M NOT WEARING AN GOD DAMNED SKIRT, DRESS, OR ANYTING THAT GOES UNDER THAT CATIGORY!" Seto shrieked, and her hands once again flew to her mouth at how high pitched her voice was compared to her male tone. She shuddered as she thought of all the things that 'went under that category'….stockings, short shorts, tube tops….**thongs**. Those were things that would haunt her dreams at night. 

            A girl walked up to the lost looking group with a slightly deranged grin on her face. Her hair was jet black with red and green at the bottom and she had peircings all over her ears and eyebrows. She also had a tongue ring that she kept playing with and a nose ring that flashed different colors. Her nametag simply read, "Doom" and even though they were sure that this wasn't her name, they'd have to call her by it anyway. She came up to Yami and did the same handshake with him that he did the guy outside. They said something to each other but it couldn't be heard over the loud Korn playing. She then abruptly left and went into the backroom of the store. Yami turned to the group, mainly Seto.

"That was Doom. She is going to try and find you some appropriate clothes." No one really wanted to know what kind of clothes a girl named Doom would pick up, but they were soon going to find out. For at the moment, Doom came back out, practically skipping with a big bundle of black in her arms. You could tell that it was all boys' clothes so Seto would get off the hook…this time. 

            She bowed cryptically, holding the clothes out like an offering to Seto. Her straight hair fell foreword into her face and would have given her a much more mysterious look if it hadn't gotten caught in her eyebrow rings. Seto took the clothes with much hesitation and slowly leafed through the pile. Either long baggy black pants or long baggy black sweatpants. Occasionally, a long t-shirt would appear or an over-sized sweatshirt here and there. Yami stood there grinning *I think he likes the panicked look on Seto's face…or maybe he got all baggy things because..er….umm (looks around) umm…I don't know yet (whistles and walks away)* and trying to find a positive reaction. Seto, realizing that none of it was pink, and she needed some smaller clothes, sighed in resignation. At least she was still wearing boys' clothes. 

"Where's the cash register, I'll take it all." Seto sighed and pretty much dragged herself over to it. Doom ran over to the accessories rack and grabbed the most normal looking belt she could find, which was black with studs on it, and handed that to Seto as well.

"Since your not trying them on, a belt would be in order since the pants might not fit all that great." Doom schooled. Seto just took the belt and handed it to the cashier, which turned out to be Doom, who appeared to have run behind the register as fast as she could. What the hell did Seto care about how much it was going to cost. She was a multi-trillionare and had more money coming in as they stood in that line. So, Doom, ring away, cause it's not even a dent in Seto's wallet, just maybe his ego. 

.:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:.

It took me weeks to write this one chapter. I had to end it here or I might go insane….wait…I'm already insane. That doesn't really help. I would think about it in school and everywhere I went, hoping to come up with a suitable chapter…but obviously this crap is all I came out with. It took me almost three weeks to write this crap.

Yugi: Awww…don't feel bad, this chapter didn't suck that bad

GDJ: Oh bother, you know it sucks

Bakura: Yeah…it kinda does..what the hell was that?

GDJ: *pounds him over the head with her French notebook* Mortez-moi (bite me)

Malik: oooo…were all so scared

GDJ: Baiseur de mere d'ane de chienne (bitch ass mother fucker)

Malik: *tearing* don't talk junk about my momma

GDJ: HOW DO YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND FRENCH

Ryou: Puissance d'authoress (authoress power)

GDJ: I think I need to stop before I go apeshit. Please review and tell me what's wrong with this chapter. Or, if your feeling good, what's right about it.

Random Puuchuu *anyone who has experienced the Excel Saga knows what this is*: Puuchuu puuchuu puuchuu wa wa chuu chuu puuu (translation: She needs moral support as she writes this with nasty gum in her mouth and her favorite dj's songs playing on repeat)

GDJ: P.S. If you see any spelling corrections, I just took an hours worth of mastery tests today, then spent almost 2 hours just answering questions. Then I got in trouble in pretty much every class after that, and then I sat starving while rehearsing for my school play. But then I had my friends over ^^ But I had a tiring day so I'll go back and re-read everything….LATER!


	5. Boldergini

The Game Queen and then Some: Sequel 

**Original Concept by, Borath**

**Sequel written by Gothic DJ**

*Waves hands frantically* I'M STILL ALIVE!!!

After my long and unforgivable absence, I'm back with another chapter of my little sequel *won't be little when I'm done with it*. I guess my only excuses are Final Fantasy VII….school…homework…homework…play practice..umm……and those damn tiny monkeys with the huge ass eyes *shudder*  Oh yeah, not to mention a friend and I have banned together to make a VERY interesting GW fic starring: Duo, the convenience store worker. Here's a teaser for all those who are interested.

Fic Exert:

Yeah, my little corner store sure has a lot of strange people. Not saying that I own the store, 'cause if I did, there would be a LOT more changes around here. My employer's name is Gato Somethingoranother, but I don't give a fuck about him right now. I'm here to recap about my little corner store job. Yeah, I've had some real fruits in here before. I had one guy ranting and raving about the injustice of the price of bubble gum. And I had some guy, Domon I think it was from his I.D, with a girl he kept calling…Rain, I think it was. Anyway, he came in a terrible hurry to buy some Trojans. Me, being the Shinagami that I am, decided to act stupid and asked him every little detail about his purchase. What kind did he want, what color box, what price range was he looking in, was he sure he wanted Trojans, how many did he want, the whole nine yards. He was about ready to bash my bloody head in, but it was worth it to see the strained panic and anger in his face. I had one guy run in here and scream something about the Shikon Shards. He had some kind of crazy silver hair and dog ears…don't even ask. After analyzing what he had asked for, I realized we didn't have the shit, let alone do I know what the hell he's talking about. He ran out, me realizing a bit later that he stole a pack of Eclipse Gum. Next time I see his furry ass, I'll make him pay dearly for the 75 cents out of my paycheck.

End Fic Exert.

It doesn't have a name and it doesn't really have any plot yet, except I'M planning on making it a DuoxHeero fic so that much I'm sure of. Any comments on that would be REALLY helpful….like Gato's last name…like I need to know that…ANYWAY!! Enough rambling, onto the fic ^^

Seto: WAIT WAIT WWAAIITTT!! You gotta thank the reviewers first AND do the disclaimer

GDJ: *school has put her to sleep on her desk*

Seto: God damn you. Fine, I'll do the disclaimer and *reaches behind a curtain* Yugi can thank all the reviewers

Yugi: *gives the most innocent of looks*

Viewers: AAAAAAAWWWWwwWWwwWwW

Yami: *grins*

Yugi: *clears throat*

Chibi-Blossom: She will….I can tell by that evil smirk on her face. Oh, and she told me to tell you "NOOOO NOT THE CHAIN LETTERS!! NOOOOOOOO" Thank you for reviewing *gives you a cookie and a hug*

Borath: THANK YOU FOR THE KIND WORDS. But this story could not be here with without you *gives you a huge hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a cake that says "YOU R THE BOMB" *couldn't fit the whole word 'are' on the cake as we accidentally wrote too large* OOO….I'm very sorry for the misspelling of Tetsuo's name. A thousand apologies Oh Great One! *Reading over your second review and making a little face about the blood thinking while inching farther away from GDJ, Mai, Tea, and Seto*

Yami Krissy: GDJ thanks you for the pat on the back as her jar of them has been running low these days. That should boost up her confidence to write for another few chapters or so. I also agree…homework is evil *makes a little mad face but ends up looking cuter that before*

Viewers: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWwwwwWWwWwWwW!!!

Yugi: *grins* and we have p y r o – a n g e l *hope I got the spaces right* We are all glad that you like Doom. She was thrown in the last moment because GDJ got a huge writers block at the end *she has one now, the only reason she has time to write now is because she did most of her homework in the honor roll party and it's raining out so she can't roller blade to clear her head* At least now that we know that Doom isn't hated, we can stick her in when necessary.  We thank you much as putting this humble story on your favorites list is a great honor. GDJ has a favorites list with over 100 fanfics alone so many there is a large chance one of your fics is on there *this goes out to everyone*

Seto: Thank you for the reviews and now I will shamelessly write how GDJ doesn't own Yu-Gisdjfalsdfh;dslktgbj;artjrdfavljkldksjfaldjsfajdsarhuer *hear struggle in the background*

GDJ: I have reclaimed my computer. Thank you VERY much Yugi, I'll buy you ice cream later

Yugi: *Victory Dance*

GDJ: ok, short and sweet: I don't own YGO or anything mentioned in this chapter. Any mentions in this fic of Testuo, Kisaki, or Kiara, belong to Borath. Doom and Belinda do belong to me, though, so please ask permission before rocking them somewhere in your fics. ONWARDS. I also don't own Hot Topic for the little sentence I put it in. 

.:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:. .:~*~:.

//YVO//

// 'The course of true love never did run smooth'. This Shakespearian line would more than perfectly describe my relationship with Seto. I mean, we've been through a lot of shit together….a lot. Well, more like I went through most of the shit and he stood by me for moral support. Anyway, through most of the crap, he's been there for me, and for most of the crap he…eerrr..she is going to go through, I'll be there for her. I dunno if it's 100% true love but it's pretty damn close. Well, the part about it never running smooth is 100% true. I mean, in the beginning, he was a cold bastard, but then I found out I was pregnant, then Bakura had to come and screw TONS of shit up. I'm just waiting for someone's head to do a 360 and then I think everything will a.o.k. I spoke to Tetsuo the other day to see if I could do anything about Seto's condition. His exact words were "let the curse run it's course and don't fuck up the puzzle, OR ANY ITEMS FOR THAT MATTER, anymore." Didn't think he could get that violent..but what do I know, I'm only a pharaoh. Anyway, all I'm trying to say is, no matter what Seto goes through…I'll be there for her…and boy, is she gonna need my help real soon.//

            One night, and only one night was all it took. It started with the agitation, progressing on with getting sick often in the morning. I knew what was wrong, but I wasn't about to spoil it for her. No, I'd rather her find out all on her own.

"Yami?" she came up to me one day. She was wearing a pair of black and red sweats, courtesy of Hot Topic. On her top half a regular Kaiba Corp. t-shirt was being rocked. 

"Yami," she said again, sitting down in a nearby chair and holding her hand to her head, "I don't feel well. I think I need to go to the doctor." I gently put my hand on top of hers, laying a chaste kiss on he top of her head, 'More than you think you do,' I said to myself, but not daring to out loud. I really did feel sorry for her as Seto hardly ever got sick, except for that one time while I was pregnant. 

"I'll call Dr. Boldergini [[A/N: My orthodontist ^^]] and set up and appointment for you. Now you go upstairs and get some rest. And if I see you typing, I'll personally break that laptop myself." Hefting her to her feet, I slowly brought her upstairs, trying to quell the laughter that was bubbling inside me.

-------------------

            It was exactly as the great mom/prophet/pharaoh/lover foretold. We went to Dr. Boldergini and he smiled at us in that way those doctors do while bringing Seto into that isolated little room. I followed behind, quietly, silently getting waves of déjà vu. Seto sat down on that sterile little bed-thingy. You know, the ones where they have that big roll of paper at the top that they pull a new sheet for each person. And just like each new piece of paper, they have a designated expression for that person. Seto's is the comforting smile that says, 'I know something you don't know, and when you know, don't crack you heard on the floor when you pass out…actually, please do, more money for me.' Where as, the ten-year old kid getting his tonsils removed is that kind of smile that says, 'if you move and make me mess up and get sued for malpractice, I'll remove something other than your tonsils…with a smile.' 

            Well, Seto sat on that sterile little table and I sat in the chair in the corner. You know, those crappy little six-legged ones that have the fake leather seats that are always torn and no back. They suck big time, but as the dutiful 'husband', it was my job to face the horrors of the crappy chair. I wonder if they thought Mai was the designated mother/father to my kid. Never know that these doctors think these days. I watched as he checked her blood and reflexes and whatnot and crap like that. Then he took a blood sample and left the room, leaving us alone. In a public place. In a doctors office. Alone.

Kinky.

Ok, shaking my head, I rid myself of thoughts other than the caring ones for the mother to be. 

"Yami," she said, laying down on that little bed/cot thing," I hate coming to the doctor. They keep poking at me and I can't stand that. I just want to open my laptop and get in about five hours straight of work in." I shook my head.

"You will not 'sit down and get five hours of work done' because you are sick and it is my job to take care of you." It was almost fun to play stupid like this. She opened her mouth to protest when Dr. Boldergini walked back in, smiling in that way that doctors do when they are about to tell you something. 

"Oh good, Mrs. Kaiba, your laying down. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you (how fake. You know you want to be in charge of doing her brain surgery so you can get major money). Congratulations to you both, you're going to have baby." I remember I wasn't so lucky as to have been lying down so I feel to the floor like dead weight. Seto, on the other hand, simply rolled her eyes to the back of her head and passed out gracefully. She always was the one to do everything perfectly. Dr. Boldergini looked at me in a questioning way as to why she was passed out on his dead bed/cot thing and I simply grinned.

"Hell, I'm going to be a father."

-----------------------------------------------------

I know this is a SUPER short chapter, but I have after school play practice every day this week and I have a feeling that if there was no homework on Monday for me, then what the hell is going to happen to me later in the week. I felt I had to post something so that I wouldn't leave you hanging like that forever. I promise that I'll write a longer chapter after the play is done.

Yami: You've been promising to write a long chapter for a very long time

GDJ: *Smacks him over the head with a telephone conveniently placed on her desk* Don't listen to him , he hasn't had his medication yet.

Yami: NOT FUNNY

See you all when I FINALLY get some Gothic time ^^


	6. Stop&Shop Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own…hmm…..Sivan Oekaki..that belongs to Key..I do not own Super Stop and Shop (What a company, I bet they were still making big bucks even through the depression. We peoples gots to have our food!). I do not own The Black Blade, that belongs to Eric Lustbader and some publisher people who I'm too lazy to name because the book is downstairs…and I'm upstairs…what's wrong with this WHOLE scenario? (P.S. Author's notes are at the bottom)

            //I'm going to be a father after all my time being a mother. I have to admit it's an interesting change from what I'm used to, but I think I'll live. It's been an interesting week and Seto has developed this strange habit for trying to complete random things. Although, he's practically a super genius so he completes things way to fast to keep himself occupied. In one day he learned how to oekaki [*] (and bought himself a tablet), crochet, draw roses, and make fondue. I can see him eating different things in fondue, making scarves, hats and sweaters with her crochet set, and occasionally checking his favorite oekaki board, Sivan Oekaki, to see if anyone commented on his rose still-life picture. 

            At this point I'm not very sure who will get the last laugh. Me, because I get to see Seto give birth, or her, because she'll put me in that sweater she's making that suspiciously looks like a straightjacket?//

            Yami sat in the front foyer of the Kaiba Mansion; his nose buried in the book "The Black Blade". He had just reached the part where Wolf was having a serious flashback of his grandfathers when Seto's voice rang through the house...err..mansion. 

"Yami! Can you go out and get me some more strawberries? I ran out and I still have some fondue left!" Yami's left eye twitched for the fifteenth time that morning as he marked his page in the book. Not only was the strawberry Seto's Fruit of Choice, but fondue went along with it.

            Seto had woken up at seven in the morning (even when the doctor said to sleep late), walked groggily to the kitchen, and proceeded to make about three pots of white chocolate fondue. Yami woke up an hour later to see Seto at the computer, in their room. She was eating anything from toast to apples in the fondue, and looking up the recipe for Chili Chicken Chimichangas. 

"Seto, what are you doing?" Yami asked in vain, more than a little groggy. Seto seemed eternally at that moment, and jumped over to him in sugar-induced speed. Yami was suddenly reminded of Mokuba after one too many caramel apple pops. Cuddling next to him, she began licking fondu off her hands in an incredibly innocent way. 

"I got up very early this morning and made three pots of white chocolate fondue. (hormones suddenly kick in on overdrive)Maybe we could have some later?" In her last sentence, her voice lowered considerably into a downright seductive tone. Needless to say, Yami couldn't wait. But now, Yami was grabbing the keys (he wouldn't call Belinda for such a menial thing and Seto DID teach him how to drive) and yelling to Seto that he would be back in a few minutes. 

            Yami drove down small and mindless streets, having a set path as to where he was going, but not consciously aware of what he was doing. His mind was elsewhere, probably thinking about the current situation in more detail than he had since it began. 'Seto is a girl,' he thought idily, turning the corner onto Greenfield Street. 'Seto; stoic and "I don't give a shit about anyone but Mokuba's *and Yami's* welfare", was now hormone driven and acting completely out of character. Oh well,' Yami put on as an afterthought,' at least she hasn't completely changed. She can still put Joey and Bakura COMBINED to shame when she curses out telemarketers.' And with that final thought, Yami turned into the parking lot for "Super Stop and Shop".

_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

            Yami was walking down the fruits isle, hoping to find some ripe strawberries for Seto, when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around abruptly enough to upset a display, he came face to face* with Mai Kujaku*. 

"Hello, Oh Clumsy One," Mai greeted, more than a bit of humor lacing her voice. As a matter of fact, in about ten seconds, she would burst out laughing as Yami scrambled to pick up the fallen packages of strawberries, while examining each one to see if they were good enough to eat. Yami simply turned up and glared at her.

"You try having Ms. I-Need-Something-To-Do-Yet-Can't-Go-Out-And-Get-My-Own-Groceries at home, and see how coordinated you are. As a matter of fact, I've been doing all the small errands because she really can't be seen outside that often." Yami stated, throwing a pack of the red fruit into the basket regardless of what it looked like. It was going to be dipped in fondue anyway so it really didn't matter if there was a bruise here or there.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Mai stated, not enjoying Yami's snippy attitude at all. It's not as if he was having a visit from the red fiend, so what should be be so uptight about? A quick look into her cart made her realize that it was _her _time to be snippy and crave attention, and that's just what she was going to do.

"It wasn't the wrong side of the bed that I woke up on. It was the fact that the occupant of the other side of the bed was currently eating about 8 pounds of white chocolate fondue." Yami sighed, standing back up and moving down the isle to see if he could find any ripe mangos for himself. Alas, Stop and Shop never had any ripe ones, and he was forced to pick up the Granny Smith Apples for his weekly treat. 

"Well, you know, she _is _pregnant. She's allowed to do those kinds of things. Granted, you were a bit more…stable. Why she's so off balance, I have no bloody idea." Something inside Mai made her stress the word bloody, unbeknownst to her (If you can't tell what's wrong with Mai yet..then….just keep reading *sigh).

They walked together down the isles, occasionally picking up something and moving in relative silence. Suddenly, Yami looked to Mai with a questioning look on his face.

"Mai, I know this is weird, but when I was pregnant, I know I had my mood swings, but not as bad as Seto's. I mean, she's somewhat the same, but her mood swings change her from being cold and stoic to more playful than Mokuba in the same sentence. Do you think something's wrong with her?" Mai looked at Yami with a completely amused look on her face. He was a girl for so long and yet he still hadn't realized the fact that pregnancy mood swings do more than just make you happy and sad.

"Yami, I don' think there's much to worry about. When you were pregnant, anger and sadness came, but so did past feelings that you pretty much forgot about. Like, the hidden maternal instinct you got during your fifth month, where everything would remind you of babies, even a bottle of Windex. Remember that? Maybe Seto is just going through a phase where her hormones are making her giddy and secluded, or maybe the baby is just making her think about the years when Seto was a child. You never know, but these phases usually wear out, so Seto may just one day become normal and never draw a rose again."

            Yami took this into careful consideration, knowing damn well that Mai was probably right. 

"Alright Mai, I'll take you word for it this time. But if she starts wearing dresses and calling herself Sally, then I'll have to question your judgment." Both Mai and Yami laughed at this, knowing that it probably would never happen, but would be very entertaining to see. 

"Don't worry, I'll doubt my own judgement as well. Just make sure that if she goes through a violent stage and she's more than five months into the pregnancy, then you stop her before she hurts herself or the baby." As a sidenote, Mai added, " And if she goes through a violent stage, make sure Bakura isn't there to provoke her." There was a small moment of silence over Yami's lost daughter as he reminisced about the moment of knowing that one of his children wouldn't be born. Shaking his head clear, Yami continued his cart down the isles, Mai behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I HAVE TO END THIS HERE! I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG!!!! Sorry about the caps, but I think it was necessary. I have been gone for God knows how long, and half of this chapter has been sitting on my computer since the end of June. I'm really really sorry about not updating, but so much has been happening to me lately. Not to mention that on some days during the **summer, **I have more things to do before noon that I have to do on an actual school day. Plus, everyone decided to throw a party and invite me to it, so I have hardly spent half the summer at home. And now, tomorrow, I'll probably be going to my friend's dad's house, so I won't be able to update for a few days if I don't update now. I know this is short, but I'm loosing a lot of inspiration, and I really really need some. I haven't even gotten the inspiration to write another story, and that's really sad. This is only HALF OF CHAPTER 5. I REPEAT, THERE WILL BE MORE OF CHAPTER 5 COMING OUT AS SOON AS I CAN GET MY LAZY ASS UP TO WRITE SOME MORE. Not only that, I'm pulling most of the things in my story out of my ass, so if it sounds like crap, I don't know what to say. The most I can say is that I'm dead tired, it's 10:03 at night, and I feel like I should have been in bed hours ago. How pitiful is that? Anyway, I hope you can all forgive me for being so foolish and late. And if this chapter sucks, then I'm REALLY **REALLY **sorry. P.S This chapter has not been spell checked as I am TOO LAZY to do that. I'll do it later. Oh, and also, I'm looking for a beta reader. Maybe if I know that someone will be waiting to pre-read my stories, it will give me some incentive to write something half decent once and a while. 

Well, au revoir all, and I'm really trying my best to get this all out. I just need to be able to get some time to myself when I'm not sweating like a dog or over someone's house. Maybe I can do this while I'm babysitting if I can get permission to use the computers………


End file.
